


Burn this World Upside-Down; Freeze this Town to the Ground

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Claude is Fire Lord, F/M, Lillian and Felix are married, Long, Lucas has silvery/white eyes for this au, Lucas is originally water tribe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, actually beta read, as the story escalates and stuff, bc me and my discord can, i dont know how tags actually work, im actually gonna force people to keep me motivated, literally has no plot connection to avatar or SBAPOD/WMMAP, longgggg ficcccc, sorry i make the rules, this has no spoilers, this is going to be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: LOST AVATAR FOUND AS ADOPTED PRINCESS OF THE EARTH KINGDOM?Meet Princess Jeannette Alpheus and her adoptive brother, Crown Prince Ezekiel Alpheus. Both powerful heirs to the Earth Kingdom, as the King himself tells the city that Princess Jeannette is of Earth Kingdom(from his late brother) and extremely distant Water Tribe descent. He has also stated that she has bent Earth. Is she the Avatar? Since the previous Avatar, Diana of the Air Nomads, disappeared sixteen years ago, it would make sense that if a girl that is also sixteen years old shows great water bending skills and could bend earth is actually the new Avatar? Read more to find out on page 16!Pale, void pupils skimmed over the newspaper. "Huh," he mumbled, grinning, "what a lying king. I wonder what'll happen to the Earth Kingdom when their people find out  that their own King has lied to them?"





	1. Prologue

“Doctor!” A voice rang from outside the ragged leather that posed as a door. You could hear laughter outside from the cheerful children and a large thud came from inside the cold, ice house.

“Yes, Miss Cynthia?” The raspy voice of a child who just woke up spoke, as they pushed aside the leather hide. The woman jumped a little and faced him again, avoiding their piercing gaze.

It was unnerving, but they needed his help. “I need more of the medicine you made for my mother. I dropped the vase. Is it alright if I pay you next time? I promise!”

The boy narrowed his eyes, but relented. Proceeding to head back inside the igloo and towards his jars filled with herbs. Then, glancing at the shelves, he grimaced as the realization set in that he was getting low of ingredients. It would be hard to restock, but harder to ask, since the tribesmen weren't quite fond of him. He prepared as much medicine as he could, anyway. Cynthia’s mother was a good woman, she pitied him, but at least she didn’t hate him. Brushing off the thoughts in his mind, they closed the container in his hand and headed back towards the ragged, leather hide.

“Cynthia, use this well. I don’t have enough herbs to make another batch,” he ran his hand through his unruly locks.

She nodded her head, and left hastily, as if just speaking to him was a curse. “What a bothersome woman,” He reached his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, then went to smooth out the creases between his brows. “I’m too young for any of this.”

He moved his body to face the inside of the igloo once more. He might as well fix up the place while he had the time before the tribesmen came back with injuries. Such tedious work, he thought.

It had almost been sundown, right before the tribesmen came back with dinner, when it happened. The footsteps of the women became hurried, as they hushed their children and blew the horn to alarm the entire village to prepare themselves. The winds became relentless, and the sky clouded over in black. The doctor peeked outside the igloo to see what all the commotion was about. His dull, pure white eyes widening at the sight of the black snow upon the ground. He’d read about it in books that merchants brought when they passed the village, but never thought he would have to see it in his life.

The Fire Nation was here, and it terrified the people. The tribesmen weren’t back yet, and he was the oldest male they had at the moment beside the elderly. Considering he knew their disadvantages in manpower against these soldiers because of his recorded files on all his patients. After all, everyone in the village were his patients at some point, and although most hadn’t been the nicest to him, their efforts had been enough. He knew they couldn’t fight, but he could. So, he would protect them because he chose to. It wasn’t out of obligation, but it was more of an apology for them. They hadn’t asked to take care of a child with no relation to any of their people, even more so one they thought to have been cursed.

He was young, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew he frightened them with his blank, silvery eyes, his dark,blue birthmarks, and witchcraft-like bending, but they fed him anyways. The healing and medicine was more of an interest, so he’ll protect them now instead. The villagers knew of stories of the Fire Nation destroying the outskirt villages of the earth kingdom and claiming their lands with no reason. They knew of families getting separated and lands being burned to nothing but ash. 

A thundering crunch resonated through the tribe, as the first navy ship docked onto the ice. It shook the ice beneath their feet, but they kept their ground. They were members of the Southern Water Tribe, they should be able to deal with one ship. A creak from the barbarous ship and then everything was silent. Then, a large slash through the air and the Fire Nation soldiers stepped onto the snow, their heavy boots allowing them to stay in place. The female water benders of the tribe stiffened and the young doctor watched on calmly. He needed to stall.

“People of the Southern Water Tribe! We are navy soldiers of the Fire Nation! We ask for a simple request! Hand over your finest healer and you shall receive grand rewards! We are in great need of aid for a sickness going through the nation and will pay a gracious amount for the Southern Water Tribe’s sacrifice,” The leading soldier barked out. The young doctor pretended it didn’t sting when all their eyes landed on him. The only people he’d known for as long as he could remember and of course they would send him away. He knew it wasn’t because he was the ‘finest healer’ of the Southern Water Tribe. It was because they wanted to get rid of him and his cursed marks, his void eyes, and his supposed sorcery. He flicked his eyes toward his house, what a shame that he cleaned it for nothing.

He stepped forward, step by step, until he stood in between the tribe and the Fire Nation soldiers. He gaze pierced into their armor and without realizing it, all of the soldiers stepped back a foot. They’d been taken aback from the spark within his silver eyes, it was as if you could see nothing, but a reflection from the world around them. “Do you have any business with me?”

“Well, child, Are you really the best healer they have here in this tribe?” The leader taunted, despite the tremble in his shoulders. The doctor’s countenance ghosted a small smirk.

“I guess you can say, I’m all they have at the moment.” The temperature dropped. 

“Very well,” the soldier commanded, “take him.”

“No need,” he spoke as he took a feather-light step onto the dense metal deck of the beastly ship, “I’ll board voluntarily.”

The soldiers on board felt intimidated by the sheer force he displayed upon their fellow officers and they shifted from either side to let him through. He showed them that he had been willing to board for the sake of the people in his tribe and they respected him for it.

Curiously, the young doctor maneuvered his weight as he walked on the steel ship and to say it felt decent to be onboard was an understatement for him. It fascinated him a little to see how advanced the Fire Nation was compared to the Southern Water Tribe. He watched as it was both women and men were working at the same stations, each focused at the task at hand with sweat rolling down their temples, which was frowned upon in the tribe. Intrigued, he turned to the nearest soldier. “Excuse me, do women usually work hard labor in your nation?”

They didn’t ignore him, but they turned to their commanding officer. “Permission for this soldier to answer the doctor on deck’s question, sir?”

This grabbed the attention from the supposed ‘commanding officer’ and they answered after seeing the young boy. “You have my permission, soldier.”

It seemed to the boy, that the Fire Nation had a certain respect for those of higher status. He wondered if most earned their title or became wolves in ships clothing. Anyway, the soldier turned back to the boy. “Women can do the same jobs as men in the Fire Nation. As long as they are healthy, they can work.”

It was fascinating indeed.

The next few days at sea were of visiting more nearby Southern Water Tribe villages. Many doctors came aboard, many of which were much older and looked as if they would drop dead any second with their wrinkled, paper-like skin and sunken eyes. Despite their previous discomfort and admiration, the soldiers aboard had grown a little fond over the young doctor and his inquisitive gaze upon their work and the chefs a little envious of his knowledge on making their meals more flavorful and appetizing. It helped that his hair was an ebony black and his skin the palest within the water tribe members. He seemed to fit in with the soldiers more than he did with his own kind.

Weeks passed in a flash and the weather warmed up pretty quickly along the journey. For once in his life the young boy felt as free as the snow petrels he watched soar high in the sky when he was a young child. Just like a caged bird released from its prison, he felt like the shackles that weighed him down were finally lifted within the embrace of the ocean. The boy always found comfort with the water, even more so now than where he used to be. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden halt.

“Captain Ainsel, is something wrong? The boat stopped.”

“Huh?” The Captain croaked out, as he stared into the kid’s void-less eyes. “Well, uh, The engine kind of broke down. This is, after all, an old model,” his ears flushed red, “ sorry, kid we can’t get any further towards land like this.” 

The young boy didn’t notice, but his face fell a little at the sound of that. He wondered what he should do to help. If he exposed his bending, what would they think? Would they lock him up at the bottom of the monstrous ship, like how the villagers left him in a freezing cave for days until he finally found his way back? “Can’t one of the other Water Tribe Doctors bend us to shore? Is that what you call it?”

“We can do that, but I don’t think any of them would do it for us. They don’t seem to like us soldiers very much but, if one of them could, it would save us a lot of manpower and time.” Captain Ainsel replied to him.

“What do the Fire Nation think about water bending?”

The Captain scratched the back of his head. “The fishermen are envious for they could fish easily and those of us in the navy would really appreciate the benefits of water bending. Things happened though and we’re in a sort of aggressive political fight with the Northern Water Tribe so that doesn’t really work out. Why?”

The young boy thought for a moment. He trusted these people a little bit because they didn’t scorn him like the water tribe members and they don’t seem to have any ill intentions. “I can water bend if you allow me to.”

The captain stared at the doctor in disbelief, his unkempt browns flaring up in utter surprise. “Huh,” he whispered, “didn’t expect that, but I’ll be grateful if you can haul us to shore kid.”

The man lead the boy to the front of the deck with a compass and map. The Water Tribe Doctors stared at the boy, not in awe, but in a slight disdain. Why was he helping them? Why was the young child willing to help a nation that had a history so bathed in blood, they too bore it's color. They declared war against all the nations multiple times and always left with ashes showing their trail. The ocean had stilled for a split second, while the child placed his hands together and closed his eyes. The temperature dropped a degree and the wind picked up. His arms shifted up in a steady motion, then in a fluid movement he slashed forward with the ocean obeying his every command. The next second the massive boat creaked in anticipation and propelled forward. As the boy moved his right leg behind him and slowly brought his hands back together, the ocean calmed itself. The current began to go at a steady pace and he revealed his eyes once more to the world.

The Captain and the other people on deck were stunned, especially the Southern Water Tribe water benders. Even though they needed a lot of training to move a boat and calm the ocean. Master water benders needed decades to be able to control the ocean itself. They thought of his unruly, long, and ebony hair, then his blank, almost pure white, eyes. He had to be of some ancient race they never faced before and bore the body of a human. He had to be a spirit incarnate for his aptitude in water bending wasn't human, even prodigious water benders from their tribes couldn't make as much progress. Yes, the boy had to be the demon incarnate.

“Where to Captain?” The boy asked.

“Uh. Um. Fifty-six kilometers north and thirty-nine kilometers east. Normally, that would take us one more week, but at this speed I’d say five days including time for you to sleep.” He told the boy.

“So about, sixty-nine kilometers north-east? I can go quicker than your suggestion, Captain. The Ocean is my friend after all.” He smirked. He hadn’t bent in a while and it was thrilling him. He loved the scent of the salty ocean and the sight of the bright, blue world in front of him. Unknown to the others, the ocean lit a spark within the young boy and he wasn’t about to let go of it quite yet.

Their first stop within the Fire Nation was a port town, a well off one at that. Although it was a new place and the world seemed unfamiliar, the soldiers made sure to watch over him on the boat and even taught him some of their traditions. Apparently, the Fire Nation was very different from the Water Tribes. They had restaurants where they use the hottest spices and people had to pay for the food, not trade. Their clothing was very vibrant and all children were required to go to school.

Besides learning things about the Fire Nation from the soldiers, the boy also learned of how his ‘people’ thought of him. Their hollow, beady eyes followed him like a hawk behind his back. They mocked him when no one else was looking. The old men always scorned him with ridicule and hate.

They’d made it to shore within three days and the soldiers on board were glad to be on land once more. For the first time in the boy’s life, he saw so many herbs in one place. He felt over joyed. If the fishermen brought home more fish than usual, no one batted an eye at how the ocean glistened brighter that day.

The boy stepped onto the wooden dock with the Captain and a few soldiers. He decided to stay away from the older doctors. They unnerved him and he knew they disliked the Fire Nation. They had always complained in hushed voices in the night and he wanted nothing to do with their negativity.

The young doctor stared at the bustling streets in wonder, a few people stopping in their tracks to get a close look at the blue clad tribesmen who accompanied him. Many older women gushed over the boy’s delicate and elegant features and the men patted him on the back. The Captain laughed with the fishermen on dock as they alluded to the idea that the boy was a rescued Fire Nation child from the Water Tribes. He smiled a little at their meaningless jokes and wished that was the case instead for these were people that accepted him, unlike the others.

“Hey! Little boy! Welcome to my store! We have the finest silks in the whole town, just take a look at this smooth, transparent red silk! It’ll really compliment your black hair!” A lady yelled from across the dock in the marketplace.

Another woman yelled from beside the woman. “We have the highest quality herbs in the market, kid!”

The young boy looked around him in amusement. Yeah, he thought. He was going to like it here.


	2. Disclaimer!

I'm a minor, ngl. I also have school. My chapters and everything are going to take a while to write because I go to therapy and I'm hella stressed. I'm sorry for the wait and everything, but maybe a chapter soon? I'm planning a long chapter soon :)


End file.
